The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and an electronic appliance.
Apparatuses capable of displaying images corresponding to the user's left eye (hereinafter indicated as “left-eye images”) and images corresponding to the user's right eye (hereinafter indicated as “right-eye images”) on a display screen so as to have the user recognize the displayed images as three-dimensional images are becoming increasingly widespread. An apparatus such as that described above enables the user to recognize the displayed images as three-dimensional images by using disparity.
When having a user recognize displayed images as three-dimensional images, it is preferable to present the left-eye images to only the user's left eye and to present the right-eye images to only the user's right eye. If the user were to recognize the left-eye images with his/her right eye and/or to recognize the right-eye images with his/her left eye, that is, if a phenomenon called crosstalk were to occur, there will be a drop in the quality of the three-dimensional images, such as the images appearing to be superimposed images or the images appearing to be blurred.
Due to this situation, technologies for reducing crosstalk are being developed. One example of a technology for reducing crosstalk is the technology disclosed in JP 4440066B.